Most of the car maintenance and repair work contain changing oil. Although oil extracting apparatuses have been on the market, they are of great bulk and only suitable for automobile repair shops. A lightweight and convenient type suitable for average consumers' use has not yet been available.
As for tire inflation apparatuses, there are two types on the market, the foot activating type and the electrical type. The former has almost been abandoned by people; the latter does not have the oil extracting function. Therefore, an apparatus capable of performing oil extracting and tire inflation is of unique value.